A Mother's Love
by geckogirl
Summary: A new concept on how Edward was "made" No,the inventor did not make him out of love,but saved him from painful memories of the torture he endured. Memories of being captured who when he was human alongside his mother who protected him till the end.
1. Family time

The swelling sun grew over the glistening morning and the formidable gothic mansion; a small family was shuffling about inside.

"Edward!" called a woman down one of the darkened stone halls, yawning as she steadily brushed her onyx locks.

A man, half her age swiftly popped out of the door, giving her an early morning grin.

"Morning," mumbled the man as he plodded back into the room, trying to hide the fact that he had slept so late, brushing his blackened hair from his eyes.

Ze sighed thinking how her son should have been up at least an hour ago, as she plodded down the hall saying,

"Your father's waiting to eat, so hurry up please."

She strode elegantly into the room placing the silver handled brush on the nearby dresser of stained oak.

Edward meanwhile was hastening to get ready, feeling bad for waking up so late and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, trying not to trip over himself, as any young man would.

His mother just smiled gently encouraging him to speed up the pace as she moved towards the door and started walking down the hallway again.

Moments later her son's lithe body hurdled past her, running eagerly towards the attractive smell of her cooking.

But the woman refused to rush, instead keeping her slow pace so she may hear the birds chirping outside.

By the time she reached the stairs she had already pulled her hair into a bun and could hear Vincent calling to her now.

"Oh the irony, mother," said Edward laughing.

"Hurry up now," he said before bursting into a fit of laughter, gaining a chuckle from his father.

But Ze just rolled her eyes, smiling, as she made her way down the stairs.

By the time she got to the kitchen, she heard a joking apology from Edward and a 'thank you' from both her boys.

All she could think about as she sat down was how much her son must have missed her cooking while he was away in collage.

Meanwhile Edward let himself dig in only glancing up to see his silver haired father speak of his most recent inventions to his mother who smiled graciously at every word.

But all he could think about was the dream that wouldn't let him wake.

Or rather the nightmare.

Stark white rooms and hallways that had a lingering sense of something horrid.

A feeling of metal surrounding his wrists; being bound.

Screaming.

Crying.

Then.

Pain.

Pure inexhaustible pain; and the some wicked knowledge which hung over him.

He supposed the worst part was the fact that he knew it would be coming soon-too soon.

But what could he do?

So stupidly, he ignored the nightmares in order to save his dear parents from worry.

Back in the present he heard Vincent speak of his current work.

How proud he was that he was an inventor's son.

"I can only think of how pleased my patients will be when they hear about what I'm working on now."

"Like Mr. Mintzer?" chirped the young man rejoining the conversation trying to fill his voice with excitement.

"Exactly; hopefully when I'm finished he'll be able to fully use his right hand and play the saxophone once more."

Edward coal-blacks eyes widened even more as he turned his thoughts to how he could one day have the chance to use the genius he inherited from his father.

Though he would dream of it, and he went to college with science in mind, his heart longed for the creative passion of painting and all things art which he practiced when he got the chance.

"So Edward how is college?" asked Ze as the family continued their meal happily.

"Not bad; of course the food there could never compare to yours…and I miss watching you paint."

Of course, her motherly instincts had been right about the food.

It was so obvious how much he longed to create art.

Sometimes she wondered why he pursued science with such fervor.

Hiding her worry she laughed saying

"I'm sure that now you're on your break you can paint all you want."

Edward nodded, digging in once again to his pancakes.

His father spoke next, humor on the tip on his tongue.

"I'm sure when you finish college your apartment will be just like your room; half filled with your books of science and art supplies scattered about everywhere."

Vincent then got up and put his dish in the sink, Edward and Ze finishing soon after.

Ze got up to do her daily duty of washing the dishes, but her son found himself offering to do so instead.

Only hours later after much family time spent together Vincent was called away for a meeting.

As Edward and Ze sat in the living room with only the sound of gentle music, she had a spark of some memory come to mind, a sudden reminder.

"I have to go shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

There had been no need to ask, but the mother seemed to find it tradition to ask.

Edward didn't look up from his painting; a watercolor full of life, vibrant reds and yellows mixed together to form the most beautiful designs. Nearby was another painting of his; a canvas with a thick painted black background and layered white swirls that seemed to move magically.

He had become immersed in his painting again, and hadn't seemed to have heard her.

Moving her old bones from the couch where she had been reading, she got up silently and walked over, calling softly.

His head turned in the slightest, proof that he had finally heard her.

Slowly, he finished a final stroke as lifted his brush from the canvas, wearing a guilty smile now.

"Shopping, you said?" he asked looking like he just woken from a dream, as he always did when he immersed himself in his art.

"When you finish painting, of course."

"No, its okay, I'll finish it later. I think I need to take a break anyway," said the young man as he placed the brush into the old tin can filled with dirty water which needed to be emptied soon.

And without another word he made his way to the bathroom to wash his paint stained hands.

After joining his mother by the doorway they made their way to the main entrance.

"Mom, could you possibly make my favorite tonight?"

"Of course," said Ze wrapping am arm around her, kissing his head delicately from the side, making Edward feel nostalgic suddenly.

She had forgotten how nice it was to have him home.


	2. Groceries and a Kidnapping

On their way to get food for the house Edward found himself talking about the music of Mozart of all things. They both shared a slight passion for the composer, even though Edward preferred the more modern music, jazz and blues, but most all, the sound of the violin and fiddling.

"We need to see a concert sometime. Like we used to," said the older woman looking to the sky nostalgically.

"A quartet perhaps? Father spoke of a group of fiddlers coming to town."

Now looking at her beloved son Ze said,

"Good idea. Now that you mention it, I believe Vincent said they were playing this Sunday, I believe."

"We shall go then!" said the young man, sounding giddy.

Up ahead was the small village of shops, people bustling about on this busy afternoon. It had been months since he came here, and many of residents called out with the common hello's, and how are you's.

He had forgotten how well he was remembered here; he had been the personable boy who was a goody-two-shoes in his schooling, not "popular" per say but well known and loved.

His happy memories were interrupted by a sneaking suspicion that was beginning to slowly creep into his heart, bringing back the nightmares, and causing him to almost stop.

Something was coming.

Quickening his pace he tried to rid himself of the thoughts, causing his poor mother, who had noticed immediately to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing," said the young man quickly forcing a smile and the will to stay calm.

Ze found herself pouting slightly, dropping her worries for the moment.

--

About half an hour later, the two emerged from the grocery store, arms laden with bags, a cheerful atmosphere presiding for the moment.

As they left the midst of the shops Edward felt his throat grow dry, and a weight on his chest.

Once again, the feeling that something was coming.

Go, flee.

"Edward?"

He couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"I have a bad feeling. We should hurry home," he confessed.

Ze nodded. She had been had similar feeling.

With a quick pace, it seemed to take no time at all to go past the large network on small homes and the base of the hill where their home resided.

But they felt no safer.

"I think someone is following us," said the young man, in almost a whisper, sounding very much like a frightened child as they tried to keep a sense of casualty.

Once again Ze just nodded.

"Once we're home, we'll be fine," she whispered back, feeling a sense of dread that they wouldn't even reach the main gate.

But it was in view.

So close, like a saving grace.

But also nearby was one of those vans, black, no windows in the back.

And rights by it were a group of callous men, watching them as they talked among themselves, a few of them smoking.

"Mom?" he said quietly, slowing his pace.

"Ignore them for now. Let's stroll along, turn a corner and come back later."

But just as they began turning the corner they gang if men started walking towards them menacingly.

The young man nodded, unable to believe how venerable he felt.

They quickened their pace again, but the men started walking faster as well then ran.

No escape.

Soon the group surrounded them completely.

Edward dropped the bags he was carrying and put his arms in a fighting stance.

The leader steeped forward, looking at him with a sneer.

"We just want you to come take a trip with us. There's someone who wants to talk with you."

Edward lowered his arms looking confused.

"Who?" he asked harshly, trying to hide his fear.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal that. "

Ze stepped forward.

"Can we at least bring these groceries home?"

"Sorry m'am, but we can't allow you to do that. You can bring them with you," said the leader, trying to be polite but sounding agitated.

Then he said,

"Just come with us and neither of you will get hurt."

The young man picked up his bags, feeling like he should punch the bastard, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

He wasn't manly at all, little muscle; just a wimpy college kid.

His mother was so strong; as she kept her head held high and followed the leader towards the van, Edward following.

It felt like a funeral procession to him.

And all he could do was stay close to her, under her wing of protection as they were led to the back of van.

Inside were two benches in which they were directed to sit on.

The men being so respectful to them, confused Edward

Who would want to see them so badly that they couldn't just come and visit or even call?

As the back of the door slammed shut, and the two were left in the tinted light silence took over, both mother and son not knowing what to say about the abrupt situation.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCcccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hello there, readers!

I guess I just can't stop writing.lol

For the people that have read Captured Innocence, this whole story is basically a detailed picture of what happened to Ze and Edward before Edward became "Edward Scissorhands"…so you can get a better idea of who Edward was and how his mother was…

And for those who haven't read it, it's just a look into Edward's dark past; my version of how he became what you see in the movie…

NOTE- In a chapter or two, anyone who also read that story "prisoners," this is inspired from that so there are quite a few similarities.

Any idea's on what I could do with this, tell me, I'm totally open to them…

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I have my SAT's coming up in a week.ugh

Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	3. Mordred and the Number Four

After a while, Ze tried to break the overwhelming silence with some comments on how the milk might spoil or something like that. The young man was barely paying attention, and didn't want to accept the empty comfort she offered.

"Mom, stop…please"

Immediately the woman stopped talking, to see her son's bowed head.

"Sorry I just-"

"I know. I am no longer a naïve child though."

Ze's lips turned to the faintest smile.

"You seemed one back there."

Of course, being his mother, she couldn't help but push that into her son's face a bit, in the hopes that the cloud of gloom hanging around him might lift in the slightest.

Instead he took it as a blow to his pride.

"I was just caught off guard, that's all…those men were so confusing," he said finally looking up.

His eyes shown with fear and confusion.

"Indeed, but only because we didn't fight back. What I can't help but wonder is who wishes to speak to us so badly?"

Edward shrugged, his mind on something else.

"What I wonder is about those men who stayed behind."

Ze now was the one who looked confused.

"I mean, they moved towards the gate I think as if they were going to…."

His eyes had dropped to the floor again as he tried to think.

"The mansion…Oh my, Vincent!" said the mother worriedly, finally letting her fear show.

Edward's eyes widened. He hadn't even considered his father in his thoughts about the gang members.

"Never mind; Forget I said it," he said quickly trying to rid his mother of her sudden fear.

But it was too late. He had planted the seed of worry and it was growing within them both faster than any weed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Ze.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled them into her lap.

The young man grasped her hands in his as firmly as he could and said

"Everything will be fine."

Bit by bit her shaking decreased.

She nodded her head silently.

Suddenly the door opened the gang leader and four men in sight.

Edward couldn't help but notice that the ride was much shorter then he had expected, and for now it was his only clue to where they were.

And as the men helped them from the van, the young man took notice of the Dark gray concrete all around them.

Almost like an underground parking lot.

As two of the men took their bags and moved towards the leader, Edward couldn't help but keep wondering why.

After the leader whispered to them they walked passed them, towards the front of the van and behind.

Edward would of seen which hallway they were going through but bags were roughly put over his head, and his mother's as well as their hands being bound.

The world became black as Edward felt himself being nudged forward to walk.

He and his mother heard a sneering apology from the leader as they started walking in a tunnel of sorts.

Edward could tell by the sound of his footsteps. The material he and anyone else who was walking nearby on was no longer concrete but tile.

Then; stairs- lots of stairs.

Some long hallways.

Left, left, right.

Two more lefts later and he could hear the sound of a door being opened.

They were being led inside the room, Mozart playing in background.

Finally his vision was restored and for a moment only black spots could be seen.

" Hello Mrs. Price and young Mr. Price," said a low gruff voice of a man who sounded to be in his late 40's.

Edward wished to seen this man, assuming him to be the reason for his mother's and his kidnapping, but the large chair he sat in was turned.

"Sir, may we ask why we have been brought here," asked Edward, trying to be polite.

"Revenge," said the man simply.

"Revenge?" spoke Ze looking full of dread.

The man took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"I was a colleague of your husband in college. We did some experiments that I am afraid to say Vincent took the credit for-credit I rightfully deserve."

Edward spoke up trying to reason with the man.

"I'm sure me and my mom could convince him to give it to you then, good sir."

The man scoffed.

"I'm afraid that won't satisfy me. You're going to be held captive here until I get what was so wrongfully stolen from me. "

He was a madman.

Edward felt his wish to see this man's face even more.

"You'll be escorted to your quarters now and your husband has been notified of your capture. Your release shall depend entirely on him"

Edward felt himself ask,

"May we at least know your name?"

"You may refer to me as Mordred. Good day."

Once again the black bags were swiftly placed on his and his mother's heads and they were led down a few more hallways.

Left, right, right, right.

Edward knew his mother was trembling when the sound of muffled distant cries could be heard from behind doors.

And the air smelled of a hospital; disgustingly clean.

Finally they arrived.

The bags were removed once again and Edward could see what he had been seeing in his nightmares for the past few months.

The stark white hallway with metal doors; each with a number and a keyhole.

Simple yet foreboding was the cracked blood red paint on the door forming the roman-numeral four.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccccccccccc

Sorry I didn't update for soooooooooo long. Had a huge state test and had to catch up on my grades.

But I think I'll be able to stay on top of this story now, even though its going to be integrated into a story that me and scissorhandedAngel(author of "Child of a Loving Sin") are co-writing called "Project S."

Hopefully we'll be able to post that once I finish editing the first chapter.

Once we start posting that I think I'll have to take this down since it is part of the story.

I can now say you've been warned.

But who knows when that will happen so this I'll keep working on it here for a while I guess.

And one more thing. I hate asking, but can someone leave a review. I know over 100 people have read it and only two people had reviewed. I really want to know what you guys think, and I promise the more reviews I get the faster I will update.

But I do feel guilty about asking so just so you know, the amount of reviews I get will NEVER affect me on writing a story. I won't refuse to write the next chapter 'cause people won't review(I hate when people do that .EWWWW)

I'll try to update soon.

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story!


End file.
